


《醉酒的危害》

by QBei



Category: FOG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QBei/pseuds/QBei
Summary: 醉酒OOC时洛，浴室，骑乘，小公狗，不怎么脏的dirty talk
Relationships: 鱼食；余邃 时洛
Comments: 4
Kudos: 307





	《醉酒的危害》

**Author's Note:**

> 醉酒OOC时洛，浴室，骑乘，小公狗，不怎么脏的dirty talk

再给时洛一次机会，他发誓绝不会再喝这么多酒。

原本只是一场年前聚会，宸火第一个喝多了，在包厢里霸着麦不撒手，一首接一首地唱儿歌。唱到第四首时洛实在受不了了，掐了宸火的歌，抢了他的麦，在金曲榜里面随便挑了一首按了原唱播放。

“你小子也太、太过分了！自己不唱还不让我唱！”宸火对他占着茅坑不拉屎的行为十分恼火，递了杯深水炸弹过去，打着酒嗝嚷嚷，“不唱也……行，你把这个喝了！”

时洛被他吵得头疼，面无表情地接过杯子喝了个干净。

“牛逼！再来！”

……

余邃怎么也想不到，自己只是去外面接了个电话的功夫，时洛就开始和宸火对瓶吹了，俩人大眼瞪小眼，谁也不服谁。

周火一见余邃回来像见了救世主，老远就冲他招手喊：“你快管管！我拉不住啊！”

不用周火说，余邃早就长腿一跨来到时洛面前。

“长本事了？”余邃好气又好笑，缴了时洛的酒瓶，拇指和食指一伸把小朋友还沾着酒渍的湿漉漉的嘴唇捏扁，“不许喝了。”

时洛已经喝懵了，盯了一会儿才反应过来面前的人是余邃，嚣张的气焰一下被扑灭，老老实实地被捏成鸭子嘴挨训。他沾了酒的嘴唇又湿又软，余邃捏了一会儿，没忍住用指腹重重蹭了一下，激得时洛身体一颤，连酒气都散了一点儿。

余邃把人搂在怀里，看了眼时间已经是凌晨，他叫了代驾，招呼众人散伙回基地。等周火把其他人挨个安顿好，余邃半推半抱地哄着时洛回房间的时候已经后半夜了。

时洛喝了酒都是一个德行，一个劲黏着余邃不撒手，他靠在余邃怀里呢喃着喜欢，又动手动脚地要对方亲他。

余邃心软成一汪水，胯下却被撩得热硬起来，他一边回应着时洛，一边难耐地按住在他身上作乱的手。时洛的房间离得远，余邃被他摸得欲火中烧，直接把人拉回自己房里，用脚勾上门，重重地按在床上坐好。

“喝多了就勾我，醒了又要害臊。”余邃无奈地叼住那瓣湿润柔软的下唇咬了一口，转身接了杯温水递过去哄着人喝，问，“难不难受？洗洗睡好不好？”

时洛眯着眼摇头：“不睡。”

余邃对这个答案毫不意外，摸摸他的脸又问：“那能不能自己去洗澡？”

“不能……”时洛站起来，黏在余邃身上尽显队霸本色，一边往他脸上吹热气一边动手解他的腰带，“你和我一起洗。”

余邃有些好笑地看着时洛手打着颤、晕乎乎地往下扒自己裤子，他叼起时洛的耳尖用牙磨了磨，又伸出舌头裹住他的耳垂来回舔弄，含糊道，“时神，你现在色胆是越来越大了。”

“衣服都不脱了，第一步就是扒裤子？”

时洛听得出话里调笑的意思，本来就红的脸更是红透了，他将头靠在余邃肩上，只露出一个颤动的、被吸吮磨红的耳尖。两人高热的身体紧贴，感受着对方急促的呼吸和过快的心跳，时洛先忍不住了，推搡着余邃往浴室走，急躁地扯他身上的衣服。

“怎么这么费劲……”时洛手上的动作乱成一团，纽扣都被他扯坏了两颗，“帮帮我，脱下来，想要……”

余邃也被勾得失了方寸，三两下脱掉了自己的衣服，又在时洛乖巧的配合下轻松将对方扒了个精光，他捏开时洛的嘴吻上去，舌头伸进去交缠，发出情色的水声，另一只手顺着时洛光滑的脊背覆上他的臀肉。时洛身上这二两肉全长在了屁股上，余邃拿在手里用力揉捏，丰盈的臀肉从他的掌心溢出，他的手指若有似无的蹭过臀缝间翕动的穴口，引起时洛一连串压抑难耐的闷哼。

两人的衣服从床边散落到浴室门口，余邃将人推到瓷砖上，伸出手垫了一下他的后背，又抱着时洛打开花洒，感受到落在身上的水温度合适以后，才将两人之间的距离拉开些，让温热的水流浇洒到时洛身上，轻柔地给他涂抹沐浴露。

时洛即便脑子不够清醒，也感受到了余邃的温柔，他被这种无微不至的体贴搞得有些鼻酸，不自觉地拉过余邃的手背亲了一下，又一根一根舔湿他的手指，呢喃道，“余邃，余邃……”

你怎么这么好……

余邃不知道对方在想什么，只知道眼前的小妖精喝了酒简直要他的命，那饱含爱欲的声音快把他的魂叫走了，手指上湿热柔软的触感又爽得他头皮发麻。余邃鲜有理智崩塌得如此彻底的时候，他一只手摁住时洛的手腕在瓷砖上扣紧，又把刚被时洛舔湿的手指插进他的嘴里，惩罚似的拨弄他嫣红滚烫的舌尖。

时洛的嘴被余邃用手搅弄地关不上，口涎乱七八糟地流了一下巴，他的脑子一片空白，身体软得厉害，呼吸和理智都随着对方的动作被碾碎。余邃玩够了他的舌头又并起两指插他的嘴，手指贴着苔面蹭进口腔深处，让时洛想起口交时涨大的阴茎在他嘴里抽插的感觉。

时洛开始呻吟出声，彻底把余邃的手指当做了粗长的性器，配合着动作吸吮舔弄，而他自己也完全兴奋了，余邃甚至碰都没碰一下，他的欲望就硬了个彻底。

余邃被这副坦诚又浪荡的样子取悦到失控，他把时洛的身体翻过来按在墙上，让臀部向后翘起摆出一副方便他操弄的姿势。敏感的乳尖猛然贴上冰凉的瓷砖，激得时洛打了个冷战，忍不住溢出一声拔高的呻吟，没等他反应过来，余邃的手指就带着还没干透的唾液伸进了他的后穴。

“不、不行……”时洛侧着脸抽气，他还承受不住这样直白的进入，身体顺着瓷砖往下滑，被余邃有力的臂膀捞住搂在怀里。

“有点疼……”时洛眉头轻蹙，扭着身子往前躲，声音浸了酒气黏黏糊糊地和余邃讨价还价，“弄湿点儿，这样进不来……难受……”

“撒娇也没用，你自己招的。”余邃抬手往时洛屁股上拍了一下，掐着对方精瘦的窄腰不许他躲，压低的声音裹着热气往时洛耳眼里钻，“光手指就不行了？一会儿更粗的进去可怎么办？”

时洛哪见过余邃这么凶，他甚至觉得抵在他腿间的热硬下一秒就会直接这么进来，那东西又粗又长，完全勃起的时候像根烙铁，一寸一寸劈开他的身体，让他痛、让他爽，让他想要颤栗尖叫，这样的想法让时洛既害怕又兴奋，他茫然无措地僵在原地，在等待中任由余邃下一步动作。

这样的时洛实在是过于可口，他白皙的皮肤被蒸上一层淡淡的绯色，水流顺着流畅内凹的腰线滑向股间，经过暧昧隐秘的穴口流向修长笔直的双腿。余邃光是看着就有些失控，可他到底还是心疼小男友，嘴上凶归凶，看着对方紧张又乖顺的样子还是不忍心欺负人。

“你可真是……磨死人了。”余邃哑着声音叹息，伸手从洗手台上拿了凡士林挖了一些出来。

沾了润膏的手指进出要顺利得多，但余邃的动作和平时相比还是过于急躁了，他纤长而骨节明显的手指破开时洛紧窄的穴道，目的明显地在里面转动抠挖，很快就找到了让时洛敞开身体的开关。余邃三指并起，故意擦过他的敏感点抽插，没用什么技巧就让时洛腿打着颤发出欢愉的呻吟。

时洛的性器随着手指的进出颤动着吐出浊液，他手撑着墙壁无助地摇头，快感一波接着一波冲晕他的头脑。太羞耻了……时洛茫然中产生一种对方用手指就可以把自己插射的错觉。

“不行，不要手指……”时洛没办法了，反手去摸余邃顶在他腿间的硬挺，“要这个进来……啊啊！”

余邃几乎是在手指抽离的瞬间就握着阴茎抵了进去，来不及合拢的穴口一张一合地吮吸着他的顶端，高热的内壁紧紧裹住他往里入侵的性器，爽得余邃忍不住发出粗喘。

“宝贝，你里面好热……”余邃叼住时洛单薄的后颈皮肤反复舔吻吮吸，双手贴上他硬挺的乳尖抵在掌心反复摩擦，感受着穴道里下意识讨好似的收缩。

时洛在清醒的时候是不会由着余邃玩胸的，尽管余邃看得出他胸前的乳肉其实很敏感，每次轻轻蹭过都会激得对方绷紧身体，但时洛总是对这样的反应感到羞耻。这会儿在酒精的作用下，时洛倒是本能地追逐起了快感，拉着余邃的手按在胸前不许离开，还要嫌对方力道不够。

“嗯……胸前用力点……”

余邃揪着他的乳尖往外扯，引得时洛仰起头叫出声。

“这样舒服？”余邃修剪整齐的指甲在细嫩的乳肉上刮蹭，把时洛硬到凸起的乳头又用力按下一个凹陷，咬着他的耳朵发问，“洛洛，到底喜不喜欢被玩这里？”

“喜欢……啊，舒服……”时洛诚实地给出回答，摆着臀配合余邃的动作，“后面也好爽……喜欢……”

喜欢两个字像是一个开关，时洛一旦说出口就止不住，“喜欢，喜欢你，余邃……”  
  
“我也喜欢你。”余邃怔了一下，轻柔地吻着时洛的发顶回应，但他的性器明显在时洛的刺激下又胀大了一圈，下身激烈地耸动，回回都擦着时洛的敏感点送到深处。

“虽然这样很可爱，但以后还是别喝酒了。”余邃一边操一边贴着时洛低语，“太勾人了，忍不住想弄坏你……”

时洛被干得耳边嗡响，已经听不清余邃在说什么了，只能本能地点头，随着对方的节奏叫得让人更加失控。他的快感几乎都聚集在后面，性器被冷落，可怜兮兮地往外淌着精，时洛伸出手想自己套弄一下，却被余邃捉住手腕强硬地摁在墙上。

“余邃！放开我！”时洛被逼出一声脏话，快感得不到宣泄，只能扭着腰求欢似的让体内的性器进得更深，“摸摸我下面，让我射……”

余邃铁了心不帮他，抽出性器把人转过来面向自己，嘴上温温柔柔地亲掉时洛眼角的泪珠，手却掰开时洛一条腿缠在自己腰上，下身毫不留情地往里又顶进去。

时洛被顶得脚下一软，下意识伸出手抱着余邃挂在对方身上。

“用后面射，好不好？”余邃托着时洛的屁股轻轻往上颠，语调透着引诱，“就这么抱你去床上，操射你行不行？会让你舒服的。”

时洛一心只想着赶快释放，哪还知道什么好不好行不行，余邃一哄他，他就脑子发晕，抱紧了余邃蹭着他的脸颊点头。

余邃见人答应了，从架子上扯下浴巾给时洛擦了擦头发，裹了一下他的身体，然后抬起时洛的另一条腿也盘在自己腰上，有力的臂膀稳稳拖住他两瓣臀肉。

突然的腾空让时洛叫都叫不出来了，余邃抱着他离开浴室往床边走，每走一步，体内的性器就进到了一个前所未有的深度，好像要把他的五脏六腑搅在一起。时洛紧张极了，极致的快感把他逼疯又无处可逃，只能抽着气，崩溃地摇头呜咽，攀紧余邃在他宽阔的后背上留下抓痕。

“啊啊！不行，好满、太深了……”

“放过我……哈啊、要被捅穿了，操死了……”

时洛的性器蹭在余邃精壮的腹肌上来回摩擦，后穴里的那根上下戳蹭着，偶尔擦过他的敏感点，快感积累到顶点终于满溢出来，时洛绷紧身体，脑中一片空白，哭叫着射在自己和余邃身上。

时洛的穴道随着高潮缠着体内的性器一吸一缩，搅得厉害，余邃呼吸都乱了频率，差点也交代在那片高热紧致里，不得不停下来忍了一会儿，才继续抱着人来到床边。

“洛洛，吸的太紧了……”余邃将人放到床上，勾着时洛的舌头亲了一下，“这么舒服？拔都拔不出来。”

时洛还在高潮的余韵中缓不过神来，感受到余邃正退出他的身体，穴道本能地吸吮挽留。

他有些茫然，长腿一伸勾住对方的腰，不太满意似的小声抱怨，“你干嘛，怎么出去了？”

“找套子。”余邃喘着粗气把人摁回床上，“别乱动，乖一点。”

余邃坐在床边拉开抽屉摸索了一会儿，没找到想要的东西。

时洛的贤者时间一过，脑子清醒了点，看到余邃翻找的动作想起些什么，他翻身下床，将抽屉啪的一声合上，抿着嘴把余邃往床上推。

余邃愣了一下，抬眼对上时洛故作镇静而紧绷的小脸，摊开手任由时洛处置。

时洛把人推倒在床，低头想了想，两条细白的长腿一岔，翻身跨坐在余邃身上，臀缝蹭过对方硬到不行的火热性器。

余邃当即被刺激得阴茎一跳，掐紧时洛的腰不许他乱来了，一开口嗓音哑得厉害，“宝贝，想骑我也不差找个套的时间吧。”

时洛被“骑”这个字臊得不行，好不容易退了烧的脸又漫上血色，他脖子一梗，硬邦邦道：“你找不到。”

余邃挑眉，略带疑惑地盯着他。

时洛立马就心虚：“我藏起来了。”

“四强赛之前你不是内射过一次吗……我感觉挺好的，就、就还想再试试……”时洛越说越小声，“这种事不就是你舒服我也、我也舒服吗……”

余邃的眸色一下就沉下来。

时洛被他盯得快要烧起来，不自在地动了动身子，干脆破罐破摔全交代了，“上次来你房间的时候，我就趁你去洗澡把这抽屉里的几盒破玩意儿全收走了。”

“训练那么紧你肯定没空再出去买……还以为藏起来你就没得用了。”

“结果你他妈怎么一下子买了那么多啊！！变魔术似的往外掏！你都放在哪了！”

时洛说着就有点上火，余邃强忍着笑，低声回答，“哪里都有，每一个我想操你的地方都准备了。”

“浴室顶柜里就有，但刚才被你勾得没顾上……”余邃眯起眼回味了一下，手绕到时洛背后顺着脊骨往下摸，在腰窝处暗示意味十足地揉了揉，继续道，“还有门口鞋柜上，训练室我位置旁边的抽屉里，阳台……”

时洛被他摸得满脸通红，又被阳台两个字吓得一激灵，闷头就往人肩上咬了一口，截断余邃的话头。

他完全想不到余邃“不一定是床上”的地点居然还包括阳台，磨着牙抗议：“渣男……阳台不行，想都别想！”

“阳台不行……别的地方可以，是这意思吗？”余邃莞尔，故意曲解道，“在训练室也行？让你在电竞椅上像现在这样骑着我，显示器上映出你被我干到高潮的脸，这样也行……是吗，时神？”

余邃本意只是想逗逗对方，结果时洛不仅没立刻暴起让他闭嘴，还被说得脸越来越红、头越来越低，想来是对自己的描述默认了，不由地呼吸粗重，头埋在时洛耳边逼问他。

“说话，这样行不行？”

时洛实在说不出行还是不行，他臊地简直想钻到床底下，只能扭头用自己的嘴唇堵上去，让余邃把那些快要逼疯他的话咽回肚子里。

余邃动情地亲着他，下身往上顶，一下下蹭着两瓣臀肉，顶端戳进一张一合的饥渴穴口又恶意退出，磨得时洛小声哼哼，紧咬着嘴唇，一双雾气弥漫的眸子带着不加掩饰的渴求撞进余邃眼底。

这一眼看得余邃也忍到了头，他拉过时洛的手握住自己的性器，一边亲一边哄，“洛洛，自己握着吃进去。”

时洛真是没脸见人了，刚跨在人身上的时候还气势汹汹，这会儿被自己选的倒霉姿势坑惨了，他身体刚被余邃磨了一通又痒又空，叫嚣着想塞点又热又硬的东西进去缓解，在余邃半诱哄半强硬的攻势下，最终还是随了对方的心意，握着那根早已热硬到不行的凶器往自己身体里塞。

余邃饱涨的顶端硬到流水，混着时洛穴里被摩擦融化的脂膏和体液弄得穴口湿滑一片，时洛本来就是这方面的生手，又羞耻得不敢往下看，塞了几次都滑到一边，弄得自己和对方都有点急躁，最后还是余邃掐着他的腰，引导着他对准，这才一鼓作气弄了进去。

时洛一边调整着姿势一边往下吞，无意识地摆动着腰臀，他一开始还挺直着身板，越往下吃身子越软，腰越塌，才进了一半就把头拱到余邃肩窝里小声抽气，破碎又难耐。

“不行了……好深，太深了……”

大概是喝了酒的缘故，时洛今晚上格外耐不住操，往里进点就叫着深。

“这才一半，深什么深。”余邃莞尔，搂着时洛亲吻他的侧颈，按着他肚皮的薄肉往上顶，让性器又滑进去一截，时洛错乱间只觉得他下面连着腹间一片酸胀，那东西快要顶出来似的，逼得他含着余邃的肩膀呜咽。

“不行了……吃不下，不能再往里了……啊！”

他还没开始动，就攀着余邃的宽肩喊没劲，带着鼻音哼哼，“哥，我腰酸，你动动……”

“怎么这么会撒娇。”余邃看出来对方一半是羞耻，一半是犯懒，企图蒙混过关，坏着心眼不痛不痒地顶了顶，一副渣男派头，“你自己骑上来的，自己动。”

时洛见示弱也不管用，只能咬着牙上下晃动着吞吐起体内的性器来，他一手撑着床，一手按在自己的小腹，轻轻扭着臀胯。起初不得要领，直到在体内打着圈进出的性器擦过敏感点让他叫出声瘫软在余邃怀里，时洛才觉出自己动的好处，既能爽到又能自己掌握节奏，不会因为对方干得太快太狠而承受不住。

时洛眯起眼一副舒服到不行的样子，他的额角渗出薄汗，嘴唇微张，可以看到柔软殷红的舌尖。

这副色情的样子刺激着余邃的神经，他再也忍不住这慢吞吞的节奏，掐住时洛的腰狠狠往上顶，“宝贝，这不是挺会吃的吗？刚才都是装的，就仗着我疼你是不是？”

时洛被这一下顶得腰都打颤，张开嘴狠狠咬在余邃的肩头，咬完又心疼得伸出舌头舔了舔。

“小公狗，还有力气咬人呢。”余邃拍了下时洛的屁股，轻笑。

“你少乱叫。”时洛气得又想咬，到底还是没舍得，用牙在对方锁骨上磨了磨表达不满。

余邃笑道：“骑在我身上又咬又舔的，不是小狗崽是什么？”

时洛还想说些什么，在余邃的操弄下，到口的话全变成了呻吟。

余邃顶得又深又快，把欲望边缘的时洛再次拖进深渊，时洛受不住这节奏，“太快了太深了，要被操死了”之类的话乱七八糟地叫了一通，在余邃冲刺着射入他体内的时候也一同射了出来。

被内射了，而且又被操射了……时洛感受到被射入的体液往外流淌，把脸蒙在枕头里装死。余邃莞尔，把人从枕头里捞出来摆成跪趴的姿势，又俯身上去。

时洛被臀缝间的硬物烫得一哆嗦，硬着头皮往前爬着躲开，又被余邃拖回来贴得更近。

“不行了，真不行了……”时洛压低声音讨饶，“歇会儿，嗓子都叫哑了。”  
  
余邃随口应着，将再次硬起来的阴茎往还没合拢的穴口里推，把流淌出来的精液又堵了回去。

时洛没被操几下就又来了感觉，颠簸之间又硬了起来，他看着自己快要流不出什么东西的阴茎顶端，舒爽中又有些担忧，“哥，不能再操了……射不出来了……”  
  
“谁射不出来了？”余邃一边笑一边故意摸着时洛穴口被撑薄的皮肤，“哥多着呢，会把你射到饱的。”

做到最后，时洛意识昏沉，恍惚间听到余邃问自己还记不记得之前都说了什么，时洛哪知道他指的是哪句话，只能一边呜咽一边摇头。

“你说喜欢我，说了好多遍。”余邃在他的唇上落下一吻，再次回应道——

“我也喜欢你，我爱你。”

FIN.  
祝大家新年快乐，健康平安


End file.
